Analog signal processor modules (ASPM) typically connect to an analog video substrate. The analog signal processor module requires low cross-talk between 20 MHZ analog signals, high (44 MHZ) and low speed clock line interconnections, and power and ground connections. Typically, as shown in the prior art of FIG. 1, the capacitors associated with this type of prior art interconnection are placed several inches away from the bond pad because of the straight mechanical layout and configuration requirements, as well as design limitations associated with this type of module. Because the capacitors are so remote from a bond pad, and typically formed as a discrete component, they are less effective in performing their desired functions. These capacitors also take up valuable substrate real estate that could be used for active components, as well as make reduction in current module size difficult.
As shown in prior art FIG. 1, an analog signal processor module includes a capacitor and a focal plane array (FPA) structure. The components are surface mounted on the analog signal processor module and a CCD substrate positioned on the focal plane structure. These type of applications are used with phased array antenna transmit/receive modules and typically include low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) circuit applications.
Other applications attempt to overcome the drawback of using discrete components, and instead use conventional buried capacitor structures or "planar" capacitors such as used in traditional multi-chip module interconnections. In order to place bond pads closer to some of these capacitors, substrates have been designed to allow edge metallization by exposing solid internal vias formed in the ceramic. These types of structures typically have used discrete captive elements. The capacitor positioning problem also has not been solved with these systems.